Lucky I'm in love with my Bestfriend
by llFangll
Summary: What would happen if Alison never went missing, but A was still rearing in it's ugly little head making on specific Pretty little liar's love life impossible to manage. HINT: For once that little liar isn't Emily, well not directly Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at a Fan fiction so I'm open to all types of advice to improve my writing. I myself thought this one was too short, but if people like it I would be more then willing to write more and longer chapters. I'm also open to ideas for characters to ship together EXCEPT Ezria there are way too many of those as it is. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were all at the lunch table waiting for Alison to spill the latest juicy gossip of some unsuspecting person.

Of course it was mostly Hanna that paid attention to Alison's nonsensical stories, That of course Spencer and Aria were way too intelligent to even remotely believe.

" You guys wont believe what I heard today" said Alison with one of her typical, _I know someones' secret and im totally going to hang it over their head later, _looks.

Hanna being the most intursive of the group immediately took Alison's bate, " Oh my god, Alison you have to spill, Did Lauren get caught again hooking up in the girls bathroom? " She asked instantly becoming more alert waiting for Alison to continue.

" God no, geez Hanna that is like so last week, get over it." Alison giggled and kept talking.

Hanna tuned her out, embarrassed that Alison had once again singled her out. Hanna, now, way too upset to listen to yet another one of Alison's bullshit stories slumped back in here chair and watched as Emily slowly approached the group of girl, Hanna, without delay, straightened up, tense and almost motionless. " Hey Em! " She basically yelled.

Catching the tall brunette swimmer off gaurd, making her jump. " Uh, Hey guys." She said still a bit uneasy from the shock that Hanna had just given her.

" What are you waiting for, come sit down silly." Hanna motioned to the seat next to her.

Emily walked over to the empty seat next to Hanna and noticed that Alison was talking about someone...again. Emily absolutely hated it when Alison would talk mean about people. It made her wonder if she ever talked about them behind their backs. " Hey Alison." Emily said.

" Hey Em!" She said, excitement clearly showing in her beautiful, sparkling, blue eyes as she wrapped her arms around the tall brunette.

Shivers traveled up and down Emily's spine. " U-uh hey" she stammered.

" You just said that" Alison giggled and playfully poked Emily's side. " Anyway where have you been Emily Fields, we've been waiting for you" Alison stated jokingly, all excitement had vanished from her soft face as if it was never there.

" Well if you must know..." Emily started.

" And i must" Alison quickly added.

Emily let out a small laugh and continued on, " I had gym last period and decided to take a quick shower."

" I hope you fought the urge to kiss anyones neck while you were in there." Alison laughed.

Alison constantly did this type of thing. She would say something slightly hinting at something that made one of the girls grow tense while the others had completely no idea what's going on.

Hanna got mad that Alison had once again made one of them uncomfortable. And Emily out of all of them who was the sweetest and most caring. " Really Alison? How about you stop with you bitchy attitude and stop making everyone feel like shit!" Hanna spat angrily. _Why am I so angry that she was mean to Emily? Seriously Hanna, what's gotten into you? This is Alison, she's constantly a bitch, it's how she's wired._

Alison was shocked. No one ever talked to Alison that way they all knew way to well to try to keep away from Ali's bad side. She was their bestfriend but she could just as easily be their worst enemy. Her eyes now rigid and icy instead of the warm ocean like blue they were before. " How about you go home Hanna, bury your face in a box of cheez-its, like daddy's little piggy always does."

It was almost 3 years since Hanna had eaten away her surrow, in one of her most vulnerable moments Hanna had confided in Alison and you can rest assured that the bitch would never let her live it down.

" That's enough Alison." Spencer said, stern and defensive.

" And you Spencer, how about you go makeout with another one of your sister's boyfriends." Alison said letting Spencer's deepest and darkest secret slip.

Spencer stiffened, got up, and walked away without saying another word. Just as Spencer reached the door she felt someones soft and gentle hand grab hold of her arm.

" Spencer wait." she heard someone say and she could tell whose sweet and compassionate voice it was almost immediately, _Emily._ " Spencer don't leave, you know how Ali gets when someone sticks up toher. No one cares about some stupid kiss, none of us would ever dare tell Melissa." Emily pulled Spencer in for a long embrace. _I'm not sure Alison wouldn't, _she tought to herself.

_Don't let go Emily, please please please don't let go. _No matter how much Spencer hoped and prayed that Emily wouldn't let go the others burst through the cafeteria doors and Emily jumped back releasing Spencer from her comforting grip.

" Spence you ok?" Aria asked truly concerned, knowing first hand just how ruthless Alison can be.

" Yeah i'm fine" Spencer said, " Thanks to Emily." Spencer shot Emily a thankful stare that seem to look right into Emily's soul, it was so sincere and genuine. Emily had to look away, already blushing.

" Eye sex much?" Hanna laughed. _Why did Spencer look at Emily like that? You know, not that im jealous or anything. Im not right?_

Aria elbowed Hanna in the stomach, removing her from thought, " Really Hanna" she said in a whisper.

It was now the end of the day and the girls had all promised to meet at Hanna's locker after the last period of the day.

" Hey guys " Alison said approaching Emily, Hanna, and Spencer, her hair bouncing with every step she took. Emily couldn't help but stare.

" Hey " They said in unison. " What took you so long?" Emily asked concerned. Alison was always late but never this late.

" Wouldn't you like to know" she said cooly

" Actually I would, otherwise i wouldn't have asked" Emily giggled

"Well i was just...making up some work for Mr. Phillips class " Alison said looking kind of distracted.

_First of all I have never known Alison Dilaurentis to be worried about making up anything. _Emily thought to herself.

" Really? I never thought I'd live to see the day that Ali D actually did any work especially school related " Spencer chimed in.

" Are we still spending the night at Aria's house?" Hanna asked wondering if things had cooled down from the arguement earlier.

" Actually I have tons of homework " Alison said annoyed. " Yeah me too" Spencer added.

" Well I guess thats a no" Hanna declared disappointment obvious in her voice.

" Emily! " Alison said loudly making the swimmer jump, " Do you have swimming today? " she asked.

" Uh yeah, why?" She asked. " Just hoping you could give me a ride home after field hockey practice" The little blonde added. " Yeah thats fine we'll meet in the locker room after its over."

Emily's swimming was let out a little earlier then usual so she decided to take a quick shower before Ali was out. Once Emily finished she quickly wrapped a towel around herself and got dressed just in time for Alison to walk in.

" You ready to go Em " she heard Alison say. " Yeah, lets go" said the tall brunette.

Once they both got in the car Emily took off anxious to get Alison to her house scared she would bring up something about earlier.

"Em can i ask you something?" The blonde said as she played with her hair. " Well, you kind of already did but go ahead" Emily laughed. " Is there something going on between you and Spencer?" Alison wondered. _Really Alison, Why would you just ask her that? After everything that A's made you do to poor Emily you should truly doubt that Emily has any feelings left for you. _Alison thought as she mind slapped herself.

The question caught Emily by surprise. " No " Emily laughed, "Why would you ask?" Then it hit her, " Did Spencer say something?" she asked nervously.

" No it's nothing like that, it's just when you ran after her, you seemed really, well, protective" _like you usually are of me. _She wanted to add.

Before Emily had to answer she pulled up into Alison's driveway. Just as she thought she was safe she felt Alison's delicate had reach for her arm. " Em, do u think you could stay with me tonight " Alison proposed, " I really don't want to be alone tonight" _Especially not with that bitch A watching my every move, _she wanted to add, but she did't not wanting Emily to worry.

" I-I guess i can stay" Emily finally responded noticing how shaky Alison was, which was definitely not like her.

As soon as they'd gotten to Alison bedroom she began to frantically close blinds and shades as she told Emily to wait in the hallway. " Remind me again why im standing in the hallway " Emily laughed.

After Alison finally finished she pulled Emily into her room by the collar of her polo shirt, their lips finally meeting after Alison closed the door behind them. After the shock wore off, Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist deepening the kiss. Needing air and deperately wanting to get to the bed, Alison pulled back from the kiss. _It's been so long that I'd forgotten how much I loved kissing Emily, _she thought as she slid her hand down Emily's arm and finally holding her hand and pulling her towards the bed, sending shivers throughout the tall brunette's entire body. Alison fell down on the bed pulling Emily with her, with emily gently landing on top of her straddling the small blonde's waist, passionately kissing Ali's neck while she slowly moved her hand to the bottom of Alison's shirt.

Emily looked into her soft, vulnerable, and fascinating blue eyes waiting for Alison's approval. The stunning blonde nodded and she slid her hands up her shirt letting her hands linger on Ali's tight atheletic stomach, feeling her stomach muscles clench under her hands as she went back to kissing her neck. The small blonde let out a loud moan, " Em..." Alison groan when the door burst open.

" Ali I came see if you needed help with the home-" Spencer looked up and saw Emily straddling Alison's waist. As soon as Emily saw Spencer she jumped off of Alison as if her body was on fire.

" work" Spencer finished, not being able to separate her gaze from Emily's. Spencer's heartached seeing the girl that she has such strong feelings for give her heart to someone who didn't deserve it. _Why Em?_ She thought to herself. _Why her? Why not me? She doesn't deserve you. I do. _" I guess you already have help" she whispered just loud enough for Emily to make out what she said.

" Spence, wait I'm..." The brunette tried to run after her but Alison had a tight grip on her arm.

" Just let her go Em, she needs time to calm down"

Spencer stormed out of the house too upset to notice that Emily had yelled after her. She couldn't quite figure out why but, when she saw Emily and Alison like that she felt her heart ache. She felt something else then complete hatred towards Ali, she felt like the person she loved the most had betrayed her. Wait love? There was no way Spencer could have any sort of feelings like that towards Emily. They were bestfriends, even if she did have feelings for her if anything happened between them their friendship would be ruined. Wouldn't it?

Spencer needed to think. As soon as she got to her house she went straight to her room and began to frantically organize like she always did when she felt out of control and nervous. _Why me? Why is it that Ali and I always have to want the same thing. _She thought to herself. _She always have to win, always has to get everything, this time im not going to sit around and let her take another thing from me. _She paced in her room not being able to find anything else to rearrange. Trying to figure out just what it was that she was going to do get Emily. And well as a bonus, finally beat Alison.


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I also apologize in advance for the length of this piece, i'm usually one to make fairly long chapters but I didn't really have time. New chapters are already written so expect a lot of chapters out of nowhere. Enjoy! :D**

The school hallway was packed. Spencer was in desperate need to find Emily or atleast find her before Alison did. She had stayed up all night contemplating over the fact if she should just tell Emily how she felt about her. She'd never had feelings like these for anyone, everytime she saw the raven haired beauty she felt weak and absolutely out of control over her own emotions.

_It's so damn hard to find anyone in this cluster fuck of people,_ she thought to herself quickly becoming frustrated with the situation. Just then she caught a glimpse of jet black hair, there was only one person she could think of who had such beautiful, satiny hair.

" Em!" She ran to catch with the other girl. She finally managed to get a hold of the tan girls arm.

Emily spun around nearly taking off Spencer's head. "Oops sorry. What do you need Spence?"

The amazing Spencer Hastings, Class President, was at a loss of words. "I was just wondering if you could like...you know, like come over to my house just hang out. Maybe watch a movie or two." The intelligent brunette couldn't believe how stupid she sounded, let alone how dumb she must have looked with the goofy smile she has plastered across her face.

"Yeah that's cool, I'll be over right after swim practice." She kissed the goofy looking brunette on the cheek and strutted off to first period.

The rest of the day went by fairly quick, and it was already eighth period. Every single one of the girls were in this class. Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Alison all tried, for the most part, to sit close to eachother.

After everyone had settled into their seats and the teacher had started talking Alison tapped Emily on the shoulder. She immediately turned around and met Alison's eye.

Ali couldn't help but smile at the beautiful tan girl that looked back at her. " Here, write back" she whispered handing the note to Emily then turning her attention back to the teacher. It was always funny to watch Alison pay attention it was such a rare occurrence.

Emily eagerly opened the note:

_Em, do you think you can come over to my house today. I really need help studying._

She quickly responded and handed the paper back to the blonde:

_Why don't you ask Spencer? You may not exactly agree with her a lot, but you have to admit that she's the smartest of all of us and not to mention probably the smartest in the whole school._

Alison stiffened, all traces of disappointment were replaced by anger. "Here" she spat coldly as she practically threw the note back at Emily:

_If you don't want to help me just say it, you don't have to try to pin me off on someone else. What's more important then helping your bestfriend? And since when do you turn me down?_

_I'm not turning you down Ali. I just promised Spencer I would go to her house today. If you think it's really that important we can all get together and study at Spence's._

The truth was that Alison didn't really want to study. She just needed a reason to be alone with Emily. She always needed a reason, she never just asked someone to hang out alone. Especially Emily who nowadays was out of the closet. It just wouldn't look right, rumors would start against Alison's favor and that just wasn't exceptable.

Emily shot Alison and apologetic smile assuming that Ali ment she wanted to study alone. Kind of like the little " study session" they had at Alison's house the other day. Emily zoned out a bit wondering how Spencer must have felt seeing her two best friends making out so...aggressively.

Emily motioned at Hanna to hand Spencer the neatly folded peice of paper.

Spencer opened the note:

_Do you think we can make our little party just a teensy bit bigger?_

_What do you mean?_

_Well Alison asked me if I could help her study tonight._

_Alison Dilaurentis? Study? Since when? _Spencer couldn't help but laugh at how desperate Alison was get Emily to herself.

_I was just wondering if we could make it like a little study night? And maybe invite Hanna and Aria too._

_Yeah,_ Spencer wrote, feeling completely let down.

Emily mouthed Spencer and quick thank you, this time for some reason she didn't seem too sorry. Mostly beacause Spencer didn't try to rip her a new one for ruining her plans like Alison always did.

The bell finally rang marking the end of the school day. The sound of chairs screeching against the floor filled the room and all the kids crowded around the door, the boys pushing eachother trying to get out of the classroom, while the girls stayed back trying not to get in the way.

**Please rate and review. This story is kind of all over the place right now because I can't decide exactly who I should ship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really have anything to say today so just enjoy and comment :D **

At the lockers after last period Spencer caught up with Hanna and Aria hoping that both of them would be too busy to make it to her house. She _could_ just not ask them, but... one it would be rude and two if Emily found out it would raise some suspicion.

" Do you guys want to come over to my house to study tonight?" Spencer finally asked secretly crossing her fingers behind her back. Something she didn't exactly believe in, but right about now Spencer was willing to try anything as long as it ment that she got to spend some alone time with the beautiful raven-haired swimmer.

Unfortunately, to Spencer's disappointment, they had nothing better to do tonight but to study. _Seriously you're teenage girls! Why does everyone want to study? _She was getting a migrane from all the frustration.

" Ezra's grading papers..._again._" Aria said in whispers.

And just like that any chance that Spencer had with Emily went down the drain, that was unless she thought of a way to get rid off all three of the girls.

* * *

><p>" Em!" A not so gentle voice yelled from behind the tan girl. " Can I get a ride to Spencer's? My cars at the shop getting detailed." Alison said when she caught up to Emily in the parking lot.<p>

" Yeah of course...uh are we going straight to Spencer's house?" Emily asked hoping that Alison had something else in mind.

" Yes, lets go. I just want to get this night over with now."

" What do you mean now?" Emily questioned, becoming just a tad annoyed with Alison's constant atittude. "You always have something to complain about. I can never do anything to make you happy."

" Oh c'mon Em we both know that that's not true, you never seize to make me happy. It's just that I was hoping we could get sometime alone. I really needed to talk to you" she paused taking time to look into the tan girls mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. " You're the only one that really truly understands me Em."

Alison looked outside seeming to take in every aspect of the environment all while making sure no one was watching. Alison then turned her attention back to the beautiful girl sitting before her in the driver's seat before wrapping her arms around Emily's neck, kissing her softly, slowing down her pace making the kiss more passionate and loving. The blonde ran her hands through Emily's hair as she deepened the kiss.

Emily pulled back knowing that Alison's eyes to be a dark blue just like they were everytime they kissed.

Alison stared at her longingly, the look she had in her eyes made it seem like she had something to say or more like to admit. "Emily..." she started softly taking Emily's hand in her own. " I love..." Alison just couldn't get the words out, " Em I love you." She finally managed.

Emily had no idea what to say. She wanted the blonde to say those words for so long and now that she heard them, it just didn't seem realistic. It was more like a crazy alternate reality. The brunette looked around confused waiting for some young weird looking Ashton Kutcher to hop out from behind a bush yelling YOU JUST GOT PUNKED, but nothing, it was real.

Alison was constantly saying that she only kissed Emily to get practice for the real thing, but truthfully they were in highschool and Emily had a strange feeling that the real thing had more the definitely already happend. I mean Hello! It was Alison DiLaurentis for god sakes. She was every highschool boy's wet dream.

The rest of the car ride was relatively silent and uncomfortable. Alison decided it was up to her to end the uncomfortable silence with an awkward conversation. "Em! Can you fucking say something already. I just told you I loved you and you haven't said a word since we pulled out of school."

Emily could always sense when Alison became irritated just by the way she sounded. " Alison...calm down. I know what you said and I understand that you think it's a big deal, but i've been pouring my heart out to you since the day we met. Atleast now I know that you understand how I felt for the past four and a half years.

Emily finally came to the conclusion that she should try to ride out the rest of the drive to Spencer's house in undisturbed sullenness. But the athletic brunette couldn't take it, " I mean really Alison _practice?_ How much damn practice does one person need?" After Emily got everything out she felt, well, some sort of pride in herself. Standing up to Alison was an amazing feeling. _No wonder Spencer loves fighting with her so damn much. _She thought to herself turning her attention back to the road ahead.

" Em..."

Emily held up one hand the other settled firmly on the steering wheel. "Not right now Alison, just forget it. Now I just want to finish this night just as much as you do."

To the tall brunette's surprise they made it to Spencer's house in record time. Alison stepped out of the car slamming the door behind her. _Alison pissed is never a good thing, _she thought to herself,_ but it sure if funny. _Emily let out a loud giggle and leaned against the hood of the car, she needed the fresh air.

* * *

><p>Alison walked in through the door of Spence's house like the owned the damn place, classic Ali D. "Hello!" she singsonged as she strutted towards the stairs.<p>

Spencer poked her head from the side of her bedroom door, " Everyone's already upstairs." Spencer stepped slightly down the stairs catching Alison momentarily looking out the window. " You looking for someone?"

" No..." She said simply, straightening herself out and making her way up the stairs and into the room.

Spencer looked out the window that she had previously caught Alison staring so intently through when she noticed Emily leaning against the hood of her car in a daze. _"_ This is your chance Spence, you can do it. Just turn on that classic Hastings' charm" She then relized what she'd just said. _Maybe I should tone down on the Hastings' charm, sometimes it can be really off putting. _Spencer giggled and walk towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another extremely short chapter. The reason for this would be, me wanting to put out my stories fast. And with Christmas and what not I haven't exactly had a ton of time on my hands. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope to put out longer ones. I promise. **

* * *

><p>" Are you planning on coming inside anytime this year?" Spencer was now standing on the porch with her hands crossed over her chest.<p>

Emily looked up at Spencer and just couldn't contain herself, she had to smile. Emily looked Spencer directly in the eyes. They stayed like that for a while, both desperately wanting to look away but not finding the willpower to do so. Finally Emily moved her gaze to the ground, bashfully shoving her hands into her pockets.

It was awfuly cold and in the heat of the moment Spencer decided against a sweater. Everyone was already upstairs in Spencer's bedroom. So this was probably the only chance the brunette would get to be alone with Emily.

When the raven-haired girl looked up to take one last look into Spencer's dazzling light brown eyes. But to her surprise when she finally lifter her head the slightly shorter brunette was standing dangerously close to her.

Emily couldn't absolutely interpret why her heart beat instantaneously sped up, and when Spencer was with her, of all people.

Spencer just stood there, hoping Emily would make some kind of move. Something, anything, just so that she knew that she wasn't making a complete fool of herself. Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the lengths that both her and Alison were going to get Emily. Spencer just wanted one night, just one, to see if Emily had the same feelings she had for her. But of course that was too much to ask for, Alison just had to ruin it, like she always did.

"We should probably go inside, it's freezing. I don't want you to get sick." Emily quickly kissed Spencer's cheek and proceeded to go inside the house.

_What was that? _They both thought, Emily inside, and Spencer still outside stunned.

Emily peeked her head out the front door again."Are you planning on coming inside anytime this year?"

"Touche Emily Fields, touche"

The tan girl stepped out of the house once more and gently grabbed Spencer's hand. She smiled and pulled Emily up the stairs to the bedroom where everyone seemed to be waiting.

Hanna looked up from the magazine that she was really engaged in. Her sights locked on Emily and Spencer's hands.

Emily, without delay, let go of the other girls hand as if it was on fire.

Spencer, in short order noticed Emily's jesture, and immediately missed the contact between their hands.

Alison of course, being the keen observer that she is, looked up from her phone just in time to see the downcast expression on Spencer's face.

Alison never needed much to prove her theories. And the look on the brunette's face was all she needed to prove her suspicions about Spencer's feelings. I myself was truly surprised that Spencer was able to hide her feelings from Alison for _this_ long.

"What took you two so long?" Alison said, all the possibilities dancing in her head. It sickened her. Spencer would never have Emily. Atleast not as long as Ali lived, and of course that could be arranged.

* * *

><p><strong>One more thing. I was planning on putting a small segment into the story where I do one chapter in the pov of either Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Alison, or Aria on their direct feeling and thoughts about certain situations. Tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
